


Moment

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), or at least not happy D:, this is kinda sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: “Can you tell me where Thor is?” Tony asks Rhodey.“Yeah, I know where he is,” Rhodey murmurs.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Thor are supposed to be an established relationship and we're just going to pretend hat time Thor strangled Tony in Age of Ultron didn't happen.

Thor has no idea if Tony lived or died during the snap- he’d disappeared from earth long before Thor showed up with Rocket and Groot and to be honest at the time he’d had other immediate thoughts on his mind. And maybe, though he knows its stupid, he assumed Tony was alive anyway. Rhodey once said that death doesn’t stick to Tony and he’s not wrong about that. Tony seems to make it out of the worst of the worst pretty much always in ways Thor admires. So when he’d landed on earth and Tony wasn’t in immediate sight- something he figured out fast by how Bruce moved in the suit- he had assumed Tony was alive and they all had Thanos to deal with.

So he’d fought, stupidly assuming he’d win because he’s never really lost, not really. There’s been many close calls, and he’s lost a lot of friends along the way, and he’d just lost half his people but they all still had something to fight for. He had everyone _else’s_ half their people to fight for. He’d put his loss aside, his thoughts of Tony aside, and focused on what was in front of him and then he failed. And then Tony never came back, no real word of his existence. He’d stuck around for a little bit, hoping that at least Tony had survived and was able to send a message but it got to a point where it was obvious that Tony was either dead or unable to send communication.

After that he’d taken off to settle Asgard, what little was left of it, until he wasn’t able to handle that anymore either. He’s never wanted to be king, not really, and he knows now what happens when he takes leadership positions. He’d told his father that he’d rather be a good man than a great king, and these days he’s not sure he’s either of those things. Thor admittedly doesn’t know a lot about leading but he does know you need to be at least one of those things- a good leader or a good man- to be able to do it successfully. Without that confidence in his skill, and he’s not much sure he even had the confidence of the rest of the Asgardians, he left to try and collect himself. Val would make a better leader anyway; he knows she would, so the remains of Asgard were in god hands when he left.

*

Rhodey sits beside Tony looking worried, a familiar position for him Tony supposes. “Can you tell me where he is?” Tony asks him, speaking for the first time since his rant at Steve. Rhodey lets out a long sigh, sitting back in his chair and Tony knows he doesn’t want to answer the question. Poor bastard still has hope but Tony doesn’t. Its not as if no one tried here, three separate teams of people were trying to stop Thanos and none of them won. They lost and there’s nothing they can do about it so maybe he’s got to do something else with his time, he doesn’t know. But he spent months adrift and the anger has subsided into something new, something more raw than that.

“Yeah, I know where he is,” Rhodey murmurs. “But you need to promise me you aren’t going to give up, okay?”

Give up? Fuck, Tony doesn’t even have anything _to_ give up right now so he nods. That’s an easy thing to agree to at the moment. “Yeah, fine. Get me out of here as soon as possible.” Rhodey lets out a small laugh and shakes his head.

“Yeah Tones, okay.”

*

Thor is trying to organize his woodpile when he hears footsteps. He sighs, turning to prepare to tell Val that no, he’s still not returning and yes, he’s sure she’s doing a fine job leading. She’s got her reservations but Thor checks in, talks to Korg- he knows what’s going on and what’s left of Asgard is thriving so he’s not needed. And even if he was he’s sure he wouldn’t be the one to bring glory back to his people anyway so he’s prepared to tell Val that at least until he notices that the foot patterns aren’t right.

They’re lighter, which is strange, and its obvious whoever it is isn’t familiar with this cave. Thor cocks his head to the side, giving a slight look to the already vibrating Stormbreaker, and listens for a moment. He hears a soft swear in a familiar voice and Stormbreaker stops vibrating. “No,” he murmurs under his breath. There’s no way, no _way_. If his ears were deceiving them though his eyes certainly aren’t because Tony walks around the corner and he looks thin, frail, but its him. “Tony,” Thor breathes out, shocked.

Tony grins, taking in Thor’s appearance for a moment before he all but runs over, throwing himself at Thor. “God I was so worried about you,” he murmurs into Thor’s chest. He’s comically small, smaller considering he’s clearly been malnourished for some time, so Thor is gentle with him even if he wants to squeeze the life out of him.

“I thought you were dead,” he murmurs, arms as tight around Tony as he dares.

Tony lets out a small laugh, “Can’t get rid of me _that_ easy,” he says, smiling up at Thor.

“Thought you might appreciate a different visitor,” someone new says and Thor looks up to find Val standing there, leaning against his cave wall. She’s smiling a little but she looks sad still, like normal. Korg isn’t with her so he assumes he’s either been left in charge of something, which would be a bad idea in Thor’s opinion, or he’s opted out of coming with her this time. Rhodey stands behind her a little ways also looking sad as he eyes Tony in Thor’s arms and he supposes maybe he’s got reason. Thor assumes Tony hasn’t been back long and he’s already run off from Rhodey. Not that it’ll last long, Thor happens to know that not many people occupy the level of importance in Tony’s life that Rhodey does.

Thor loosens his grip on Tony a little and steps back some, “when did you get back?” he asks.

That results in a sigh from Rhodey as Tony smiles a little, “couple days ago. Had to wait to come, health issues and all that. Space is terrifying,” he murmurs.

He pulls Tony close to him again, aware of his fears of space after New York. “Was supposed to wait at least a week, not that he listened,” Rhodey adds, giving Tony a disapproving look.

Thor sighs, “you should go back, deal with your health before-”

“No,” Tony tells him, “I’m fine and we are _not_ living in this hovel. You know how I feel about nature and a lack of internet,” he adds, wrinkling his nose at Thor’s walls.

Val smiles a little, “there’s always a place for you in New Asgard,” she offers, probably purposefully.

Tony frowns, “New Asgard? Wait, why are you even _on_ earth? Shouldn’t you be in like… normal Asgard? I was kind of expecting Rhodey to tell me you were dead or gone and now I realize his reaction to asking me to take me to you makes no damn sense…” he trails off, frowning. If Tony’s _that_ behind in thinking he’s worse off than Thor thought. Usually he’s quick to figuring things out, not what sounds like _days_ behind.

“You have a lot to catch up on since I saw you last,” Thor murmurs. He doesn’t even know about Hela let alone the rest.

*

Tony figured half the known universe dying was shitty enough all things considered but Thor technically lost three quarters of his people, Asgard, found out he had a surprise sibling that was a bigger bag of hair than the last one, _and_ lost Loki all in the last year. They’ve all had a shit month but Thor has had one thing go wrong after another. Tony can imagine it’d been hard enough to lose his homeland let alone half his people only to lose another half in the snap. And on top of all of _that_ Thor is the last one to have landed a blow on Thanos and clearly it didn’t kill him.

They all feel responsible for losing that battle, Tony knows they do, but not quite like Thor. Tony circles his arms around Thor’s neck, pressing a small kiss to his cheek, “its not your fault,” he murmurs and Thor turns to him, giving him an annoyed look.

“Lets not act like you don’t feel guilty too, you always do when things don’t go just your way. If you were in my position you’d know it was your fault,” Thor says, anger leaking into his tone but its clear the anger isn’t directed at Tony.

He sighs, “Thor, most things don’t survive being axed in the chest. I’m not even sure _you’d_ survive that and humans used to worship you as a god,” he points out.

Thor sighs, “I miss that, the festivals were fun. Smelled horrendous but humans did eventually figure out hygiene so there’s that,” he murmurs. “And most humans don’t survive having moons thrown at them either,” he points out.

“Most humans don’t have a metal exoskeleton,” Tony says. “And I clearly didn’t do much more than survive the damn moon.” He’s kind of pissed off about that too, surviving a moon only to fail _miserably_ because that moon thing would have been cool if not for half the fucking universe dying. Thor reaches up and runs a hand down Tony’s arm.

“We all failed,” he murmurs. “You aren’t special in that. If anything you’re exceptional for surviving the way you did. Humans have never really been considered threats even with your new enhancements.”

So Tony knows thanks to Thor’s wealth of knowledge on space and who’s in it. Apparently humans were like the dogs of the universe, friendly but stupid. Which really only makes Tony wonder what humans they ran into because most aren’t that friendly but whatever. “If my failure isn’t special neither is yours,” Tony murmurs.

Thor shakes his head, “we both know that’s not true.”

*

Tony forgot how much he missed food after a month of space but _shit_ food is good. Val looks like she’s buttering him up with it too so when she sits down across from him with a serious look on her face he’s not entirely surprised. “We need Thor,” she says and he shakes his head.

“No you don’t. You’re doing just fine without him,” he points out. Val might be a better leader than Thor, actually. He’s not much of a natural leader, never has been at least since Tony’s known him. That might not be long by Thor or Val’s standards but it’s plenty more than enough to know Thor is a good solider and a great man, but he’s not much of a king.

Val rolls her eyes, “sure we are, but these people were long raised with the idea of Thor. They like him more than me.”

“They like the _idea_ of Thor more than the reality of you. Thor… won’t live up to anyone’s idea of a king.” He’s not really in the mental state for that and Val damn well knows it.

She nods so Tony doesn’t get why she’s asking what she is. “We both know that and to be honest I’ve known Thor a long time. He’d be a shit king- I love him but we both know he’s not the best leader in the world. I’m not asking him to be either, what I’m looking for is more… symbolic.”

Tony sighs, “do you really think he can handle that right now?” Because Tony doesn’t, not with the way Thor feels personally responsible for the death of half of all living things. Maybe there was a time when Thor would have accepted worship but that time has long passed.

“Just get him back here, people will do the rest on their own. He doesn’t even need to know about it,” Val says like Thor’s dumb enough to not notice a bunch of people regarding him as their king, symbolic or no.

“Thor is so not that stupid.” Thor is a little dumb, not entirely obtuse. That position is lovingly taken up by Tony.

“I know that but he isn’t the only one that’s suffering here, Tony. Asgard lost seventy five percent of its population, it’s not handling losing its prince along with them very well. Just talk him into moving closer to New Asgard, that’s all I ask. Let people get some hope back and maybe seeing that his people don’t hate him will help Thor,” she says, pleads almost.

*

Thor doesn’t look impressed but neither is Tony. “I can handle a lot Thor- your depression? Fine. Your weight gain? Fine, makes your arms look beefier. Its whatever. The fact that you’re still trying to isolate yourself from everyone you know including me despite the fact that I’m sharing the same space as you? I get your guilt and I get that you need time, its okay. But living in a _cave_? Absofucking _lutly_ not. You’re moving into an actual house, Thor. That’s not a negotiation because this cave is damp and smells like you’re poorly washed socks all the time and last night I curled up with a _raccoon_ because I mistook it for a cat. We’re moving and that’s final.”

He’d planned on giving Thor some more time but after the raccoon thing he was done. There’s only so much he can handle and he’s officially at his wits end. “Tony, the cave is fine,” Thor mumbles but Tony shakes his head.

“Hell _no_ Thor. There’s a lovely little house outside of New Asgard plenty far enough away that you still have plenty of room from the rest of the Asgardians and you’re moving there by the end of the night because I am _not_ sleeping with another raccoon. The nightmares are bad enough without the damn wildlife,” Tony says, shaking his head.

“Nyla is cute and she doesn’t bite, I don’t see why you’re so upset she licked your tears,” Thor says like there isn’t a million things wrong with that sentence.

“First of all you _named_ the raccoons? Second, I slept with a _raccoon_ , Thor. A _raccoon_! Not _biting_ is not a benefit, that’s just what I expect to happen when I spend time with animals. And the fact that it licked my tears is _so_ not appealing, it’s kind of gross. Living in a cave is unacceptable and we’re moving,” Tony tells him.

“Well its not like I asked you to live here,” Thor mumbles under his breath, irritated. Doesn’t take him long to feel bad about it either because he deflates within seconds, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair,” he says, shaking his head.

“No, it wasn’t. I’m not living with raccoons and neither are you. You’re a damn prince, hang out with raccoons in a house like a normal person,” Tony tells him. He doesn’t want to think about the implications of Thor’s comment about the tears either mostly because the idea of raccoons licking his face is gross, but the emotional implications are depressing too.

Thor sighs, “I don’t feel like much of a prince,” he murmurs.

Tony shrugs, “I don’t feel like a lot of the things people say I am so you’re not the only one. Now come on, you can feel like not a prince in a small house not too far from here,” he tells Thor, walking over and shooing him off his log. Because that’s what Thor thinks makes a good couch without Tony around to complain about it. Thor might have a body that can withstand this hell hole but Tony isn’t getting any younger and he hated camping even when he didn’t wake up with a body so sore it hurt to move everything, eyelids included.

“Are there trees?” Thor asks and Tony sighs.

“There are trees. And heating. And a long driveway I already know I’m going to hate but I figured you wouldn’t mind the extra warning if we got visitors,” he says. That was more for Thor’s benefit than his anyway and from the look on Thor’s face it looks like he appreciates it.

After a moment Thor nods, “alright, then. But I still think your being dramatic about the raccoons,” Yeah, he so isn’t but Tony will take it if it means Thor moves the hell out of his _cave_.

*

Okay, so Tony’s not terribly impressed with Korg’s appearance but it could be worse and to be fair the alien is better than the raccoons so there’s that. Val looks happy too, smiling at him knowingly from the bedroom door. Tony’s laid out flat on the bed because he’s missed civilization and his body still hurts from his stint in space let alone Thor’s _cave_. “Thank you,” she says softly, shifting away from the door as Thor walks over.

“Leave me here to die,” Tony tells him.

Thor sighs, “Tony you’ll be fine. You’ve been gaining your weight back at least and no raccoons have tried to sleep with you,” he points out.

Tony gives him a _look_. “I found one curled up half in your beard yesterday Thor, they’ve decided sleeping with you is a better choice.”

Even Korg, who’s appeared just behind Val, looks put off by that. “You okay buddy? Because these earth animals aren’t very fun, not even made of rocks. Sometimes people run over them and that’s gross.”

For a moment Tony frowns before taking a moment to consider that Korg’s planet was probably significantly different than earth. He should ask about that some time. “Yeah, earth animals are small. Not enough to ride into battle,” Thor says, shaking his head. Korg gives him a funny look so Tony assumes that that’s an odd practice on his home planet. “Come on Tony, get up,” Thor tells him, walking over and gripping his ankle. He drags Tony off the bed some and Tony lets out a long groan.

“I’m old, leave me alone,” he mumbles.

Thor laughs, “you had a moon thrown at you a month and a half ago and you did just fine. Moving will not defeat you.” He pulls at Tony’s hand to try and get him to sit up but Tony refuses to cooperate.

“You come here. Leave Val and Korg to do all your work for you,” he mumbles.

“Aw come on, I was a slave once, I don’t want that again,” Korg says and Thor winces.

Tony sighs, “can you please warn me of your friends sad tragic backstories before I accidentally insult them?”

“Can we have a minute?” Thor asks, looking over his shoulder at Korg and Val. They nod and leave while Thor lays down beside Tony, looking over at him like he’s trying to figure something out. “Do you actually think my weight gain makes my arms look beefier?” he asks.

Its probably a dick move to laugh but he can’t help it. “Yeah, Thor, I actually think that.” His arms were beefy before but now they’re like the size of Tony’s _head_ and he’s got no idea what that’s at all appealing to him but he’s not looking to examine the inner workings of his sexual mind either so.

Thor wraps an arm around him and he doesn’t need to see Thor’s face to know he’s smiling. “Excellent,” he murmurs more to himself than Tony. Tony rolls his eyes but lets Thor have his moment. He hasn’t had a lot of them lately.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
